pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Williamson (2004 film)
Jacob Williamson is a 2004 Australian-British-American live-action/computer-animated film. This Movie Has Jacob (from The Future) In It. In Real Life, Jacob was 1 Year Old in 2004. Like The Incredibles (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film, released in November 5), This Movie has Family In It. Like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc. and Finding Nemo, It is a Non-Sequel film. Like Toy Story 2, It is also a Sequel film. This Movie is the latest Pixar movie with Sun Microsystems, Inc. For Rendering. Jacob is the main character in this film, and he is the protagonist of this film Cameo Characters * Toy Story Characters: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bullseye, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy, Molly, Buster, Andy's Mom, Mrs. Potato Head, Sarge, Barbie, Wheezy, Emperor Zurg, Aliens, RC, Etch A Sketch, Mr. Mike and Mr. Spell * A Bug's Life Characters: Flik, Hopper, Princess Atta, Dot, The Queen, Molt, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Tuck & Roll, P.T. Flea, Dim, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny and Cornelius * Monsters, Inc. Characters: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Boo, Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose lll, Celia Mae, Roz, Yeti, Fungus, Needleman & Smitty, Jerry, Flint, Bile and George Sanderson * Finding Nemo Characters: Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Gill, Bloat, Peach, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb, Jacques, Nigel, Crush, Coral, Squirt, Mr. Ray, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon and Fish School Cameo Characters Scene - Trivia * One of the Characters (from Toy Story) Say "This Is Toy Story 3" * One of the Characters (from A Bug's Life) Say "This Is A Bug's Life 2" * One of the Characters (from Monsters Inc) Say "This Is Monsters, Inc. 2" * One of the Characters (from Finding Nemo) Say "This Is Finding Nemo 2" * They Speak In This Scene Featured Songs # Jacob Williamson Theme Song # All-Star # Hallelujah # What A Wonderful World # I’m A Believer # Livin' La Vida Loca # I Need A Hero # Don’t Go Breaking My Heart # We Go Together # Shake Your Feather Tail # Nursery Rhyme & Kids Song Collection # Advance Australia Fair # Greased Lightning # Johnny B. Goode # The Lion Sleeps Tonight # Karma Chameleon # Wannabe # Life Could Be A Dream (Sh-Boom) # I Like To Move It # Cha Cha Slide # The Boys Are Back in Town # Celebration # Gonna Make You Sweet (Everybody Dance Now) # Livin' on a Prayer # Blue (Da Ba Dee) # Mellow Yellow # Rock Your Body # Move Your Feet # Christmas Song Collection # September # Accidentally In Love # Le Freak # Funkytown # Singing In The Rain # End Credits (from "Jacob Williamson"/Score) Featured Clips # Fire/Volcano/Snow/Jungle/Forest/Wild/Zoo/Desert/Beach # Jacob & Chloe Dancing # Chloe The Ballet Dancer # Welcome To Play School # Chloe & Maureen Swimming # Jacob Swimming In His Swim Trunks/Without A Shirt # Jacob & Chloe Swimming # Jacob Swimming & Diving In His Clothes # Space Jacob # Jacob Orders Pizza # Jacob and Chloe Dating # Someone Has/Loves Music & Dancing (Like "Henry The Octopus" The Wiggles Character and "King Julian" Madagascar Character) # Valentine's Day/Easter/Halloween/Christmas # Jacob has a BBQ/Sleepover with His Family, His Friends and His Girlfriend (Sleepover has a Part like from Monsters, Inc.) # Breakfast (w/All Breakfast Food, Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes) # Fairy Tales/Princess Chloe # Chloe in Wonderland (Like Alice in Wonderland) # Wonderland # Cowboy Jacob & Cowboy Chloe # Farm (w/Farm Animals) # City, Buildings & Apartments # The Market/Fair/Festival/Carnival # The Circus (w/Food, Drinks and Popcorn) # Jacob & Chloe's Birthday Party # Sports Stadium (w/Tennis, Table Tennis, Baseball, Indoor Bowling, Golf, Boxing, Basketball, Dodgeball, Beach Volleyball, Ice Hockey, Air Sports, Archery, Canoeing, Cycling, Frisbee, Power Cruising, Swordplay, Wakeboarding, Racing Cars/Other Racing Transports, Karting and Other Sports) # Welcome To The Playhouse # Jacob Kill His Evil Clone Chloe (Jacob's Girlfriend/Love Interest) - Trivia * She is a Blonde Girl * She is an adult * She wears a pigtail-ponytail hairstyle * She has straight hair * She wears a bow in her hair * She wears a dress and a long sleeve shirt * She wears a stocking in 1 leg * She wear shoe bows * She is the happiest women, She is nicest to Jacob and She loves Jacob And More